The Journey
by lilyann17
Summary: In 1775 I thought I was going to marry the love of my life Officer Edward Mason that was until my mother practically sold me to Jacob Black


**Chapter 1**

**In shire**

He rode in his dark gray horse to the great Black's estate as the sun was starting to set. The air dry. The wind blowing dirt towards the east.

**In Massachusetts**

His lips felt so soft around my own but we had to stop because we were in the middle of the park and could be seen if anyone was to pass by. I pulled away

" We should stop" I said turning to leave

" Bella" he whispered. I turned back to look at him when he pulled me to him and captured my lips on his own. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Looking at Edward was a wonderful sight not only because he has a weird perfect bronze color hair that seems to have a mind of its own, bright green eyes, and soft creamy skin but it wasn't that it was that I loved him and would forever love him.

We had to stop, it took a lot of my will to push him and walkaway. I walked a few feet away and turn to look at Edward, for him to understand that I didn't want to leave him but that it would be improper if we were found together. As I turn to look at him he send me a kiss and I knew he understood. I quickly walked out of the park holding the wide light pink skits not to trip, a wide smile on my face permanent

**In shire**

" You have to sign it Billy" father Seth said to William "Billy" black

" Awww" he said in agony. There was no doubt that now he was in his last hours of life

" Soon you will be in front of god" Father Seth said as he held a paper near Billy. Billy groan " And he will ask you about your sins"

Father Seth guided Billy's hand to sign the document

Leah ran out straight to the men who was trying the horse a few yards away

" Mr. Jacob, Mr. Jacob" she yelled. A wide smile forming in her face

" He sign, Mr. Billy sign he recognize you as his son" Jacob stared at Leah

**In Massachusetts**

" Miss Bella some one might find out" said Lisa a young girl older than my three and twenty

" No one will find out as long as you dont say anything" I told Lisa as we were walking back home. I knew she would never tell anyone but she was so worry some one would find out that I had just been in the park with Edward

" As soon as officer Mason talks to my Father we won't have anything to worry about" I tried to make her uneasiness float away.

As I turned to the right to enter the my home I saw my brother Paul Swan standing a few feet away. His dark brown curly hair neatly tucked in a pony tail. He was dressed as in perfect composure as always ready to impress anyone and everyone

" Again in church?" he asked twirling his gray hat that matched the rest of his outfit

" Yes" I said clearing my thought, I hated lying but it was necessary for the time being

" What a waist of time" he said coming near me and kissing my hands in brotherly affection and walked away.

I walked up the house and into the living room

" Mom am-"

" Shhh" mom shushed me and pointed to dad who was sleeping in the sofa. I softly nodded my head

" Why did you take so long?" she asked me

" There were many people in confession today" I lied

" Your fathers leg was hurting so I have him so of the pills that the doctor recommended" said Rene my beautiful mother who at 48 looked somewhat younger with blond curly hair that was never out of place.

" I hope he feel better" I said and knelt in front of him " I should go up to my room" and left a sleeping dad and mom and aunt Sue knitting

" Next week ball Liz brother will be there?" I heard Aunt Sue say as I walked up the stairs

" Who?" asked mom

" The one that owns the cotton farm on the south"

" I hope he is interested in Bella" answered mom. I rolled my eyes and walked climbed to stairs to my room

**3rd point of view in a gambling saloon**

" I don't think General Swan is inform of his son being here" James Brick said to his companions as he pointed out Paul Swan who was a few yards away playing cards, money obviously betting on the game

" It is said that the General's finance is close to ruins" said his companion Mr. James

" That's what it looks like" answered James

**In Shire Jacob's point of view**

" I came as soon as I heard" said Aro, the mayor of the small town

" Thank you for coming son, unfortunately I dont think he will survive the night"

" I have heard that the has been a son of Mr. Black found" Aro said looking at a dark, tall gentleman in the corner of the room looking out the window.

" Yes that's him in the corner" said Father Seth

Mr. Black started coffin, so I walked towards the bed not really knowing what I should say or to what I should even be feeling

" Talk to him Jacob" said Father Seth to me. " Billy Jacob is her waiting for you to say something to him"

" Godfather" I called Father Seth who also happens to be my godfather. He moved out the way and let me pass him closer to . I put my ear close to his heart trying ti listen to a heart beat

" Its useless" I said to him

" He is gone" said my godfather. I nodded my head

**3rd point of view in the living room of the Blacks estate**

" Where did the son suddenly appear?" Aro asked

" We don't really know he arrived a few days ago from the capital" answered Harry, the accountant of the state as he and his daughter Leah walked peter to the door

" He is a doctor" smiled Leah

" A doctor? Is he a bastard son?" asked Aro. Harry became uncomfortable

" Yes, but is now the owner of everything"

" His mother is just a no one who Mr. Billy once took advantage of one" laughed Aro. Just then Jacob walked close to them, giving him a hard stare.

" Well I should be going" said Aro unaware that Jacob was just behind him " A pleasure seeing you as always Miss. Clearwater" said Aro making Leah uncomfortable as she was the only one who had notice Jacob behind them

" Ill walk you to your carriage" offered Harry and walked out the door with Aro

" Don't fell uncomfortable" Jacob told Leah as she looked down at the floor " Its the truth, my mother was poor and it was easy for him to take advantage of her" said Jacob walking past Leah

" Wait, I haven't told you how sorry I am of your fathers death"

" I thank your intention but I cant feel sorrow for a men that brought me in the world by taking advantage of some one with less power and making me a baster, and I don't care if you and every one else knows it" said Jacob walking away

**IN Massachusetts**

" Dad how are you felling?" I asked him walking into his study and placing the flowers I just picked from the garden

" Better, thank you" he said kissing my head

" What does the newspaper say?" I asked him

" The situation is getting worse"

" Do you think there will be war again?"

" The county is divided and tough times are coming. That's why I would like you to thing about settling down" he said to me. I smiled up to dad

" I promise that this year I will marry" I said happily. I stood up and walked out his study closing the door

" Miss Bella, Miss Bella" called Lisa

" What happen?" I asked her

" Officer Mason is waiting for you"

" Now?" I asked smiling

" Yes he is behind the house. He said he ants to talk to you"

" Thank you" I said halfway out the door

" You are here" I smiled to him, he nodded his head and pulled me to him kissing me

" I have to leave" he said against my lips

" What?" I asked

" I have to march up north"

" Why? Is war starting to breakout?" I asked worried

" Its very possible" I threw my arms around his neck, forcing the tears to stay at bay

" Why don't you talk to dad before you leave. Just a minute ago he told me that I should marry"

" I know sweetheart but I doubt your family would accept me"

" Why? Dad loves me and am sure he will let me marry whom I love"

" Am not sure"

" You dont love me then" I whisper

" Don't ever doubt my love" he said cupping my cheek

" Promise you will be back"

" I promise"

**3rd pint of view in the Swans living room**

" You lost 3000 dollars in gambling?" asked Rene to her eldest and favorite child Paul Swan " How do you think we will pay for it?" she asked him

" We have a week to pay it off" he answered her

" You are perfectly aware that we are bore ling bankruptcy, and yet you keep wasting money like its nothing. How do you think I will obtain that money? Or explain it to your father?No, No Pault this time I will not help you. Figure it out your self" Rene said and walked away " And do me a favor and cut your hair you know how much your father hates your long hair"

**In shire Jacob's  
**

" What do you think?" I asked my best friend Embry

" The accounts on both estates look correct" he told me as we were both going trough the papers in the study " But something seem wrong in the selling of the seep on the other state, why dont you go to Massachusetts and see what is going on"

" No one even knows he had a son" I said

" But he recognized you as his own. I don't understand how he had this much money yet he lived in this house that is practically falling down, the furniture is crumbling in front of my eyes

" Godfather says that after his late wife dies he looked himself in here"

" Did you ever thing that all this money would fall to you just a few weeks ago?" Embry asked me and laughed " Just a week ago Sam was chasing you down for the rent of the small room" we both laughed

" Life work in mysterious ways, money is very important but what I want is a family. To came home and find a pretty and kind wife, imagine two kids following me around asking me to play with them"

" Well what are we waiting for?" asked Embry laughing

" Yes that's what I will do, find a wife"

**Massachusetts**

" Yes I am aware that the farm isn't producing as much as it use to" I said to Emmet as we walked to the square were all the small shops were

" More like bankruptcy"

" Whats Bankruptcy?" I asked him

**Across the street**

" You need new cloths, from Italy or Spain" said Embry

" Why its not the cloths that make the men" I answered

" Its shows your position and women from your new circle will notice you, like her for example" I turn to see what he was pointing out. My breath was caught in my throat. There stood a women about 5'4 tall, slim, with long melancholy wavy hair that stooped halfway to her back, her nose perfectly strait, with creamy pink skin, dark pink almost red lips. But it wasn't that she was the most beautiful women I had ever seen it was that I somehow knew that she was kind and sweetheart.

She was talking to a men and a servant following close behind them

A boy no older than 12 just happen to walk between them and unfortunately fell to the ground while the bread that he was saving also feel to the ground. She rushed to ask him if he was fine and help him pick up the bread on the floor, probing me right

" Wouldn't you want one of those women warming your bed every night?" asked Embry

" Yes, but what do you think they will say when they find out I am the bastard son of Billy Black"

**Bella**

" IS your mistress Angela home?" I asked the girl who answered the door

" Yes she is in the drawing room room would you like me to get her"

" No thank you, I know that way" I said walking to the drawing room but only a few feet later I was meet with James Brick, Angela's husband who happens to be about 15 yrs older than both she and I

" How are you Bella?" he asked me

" Am good, I have come to see Angela"

" This is your home, please say hello to your parents on my part"

" I will" I answered

" Thank you, I better be going" he said as his butler brought his coat " Bye"

" Bye" I walked to the drawing room where Angela was playing with her 5 year old son, James junior

" Bella" she smiled greeting me. " Please take James to his room" she said to his any

" Bye James" I waved as they left the room

" How have you been?" she asked me

" OK"

" Whats the news?" she asked me. She is my best friend and of course knew something is going on

" Edward left" I said sadly

**3rd point of view in the local bank**

" Mr. Swan how are you today?" asked the accountant Micheal Newton

" How have you been newton?" asked Paul

" Good. you sir?"

" Not to good I need money"

" I would be happy to help you but its a lot that you owe me"

" Do you doubt my honer" asked Paul offended like it was the stupidest thing ever " You dont think I will pay you?"

Jacob walked in the office just as Mike was handing money to Paul

" Are you Mr. Newton?" he asked them

" Yes come back later or tomorrow" he said uncaring as he was dressed no better than a servant

" Are you stupid he said to leave" Yelled Paul

" I'll wait" said Jacob not moving

" Fine" said Paul taking the money but not before singing a document and walking pass Jacob looking him up and down like dirt was worth more than Jacob

" Haven't they taught you to respect those who are above you?" asked Mike angry

" With what money do you let him borrow? Your or my fathers?" Mike looked up at Jacob

**Bella**

" Please Angela" I pouted

" I dont know Bella"

" If you dont help me he wont have anywhere to write me"

" I dont know Bella what if James found out you know his bad temper"

" You are right am sorry"

" Fine tell him he can write her"

" Thank you Angela" I hugged her

**local bank**

" Your father" he swallowed audible

" I am Jacob Black and have come to see on the matter of the two estates. Do I understand correctly in knowing that for the last 5 years you have

been in charge of the selling and earnings on the sheep"

" Yes"

" I have notice in the book many pay below that asking price and more still owe us"

" That is correct sir, the market is a unexpected place" said mike almost visibly shaking

" Please don't think wrong on what you just saw MR. Jacob, you know this young men who bet more than what they have"

" SO you let them borrow money" concluded Jacob

" Yes with a very high interest" smiled Mike " Like the young men is Paul Swan a gambler and son Of General Charlie Swan except that the family is almost bankrupt"

" I saw him on the street a few hour ago with a young beautiful lady" he said unable to prevent the smile forming on his face

" Is she his wife?" Jacob asked suddenly horror that she could be marry to him

" NO he is not marry its probably his sister. She is single as every other men that has courted her has not been in her favor, now her chances are even lower with her family being so close to bankruptcy"

**A/N Thank you for reading my story**.** As you can see my thoughts are kind of bundled up together and am still figuring out how to make it flow easily. I am currently looking for a Beta**, **so if you are interested please send me an E-mail**

**Please review **


End file.
